


miserable mornings (neverending nights)

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Die Nächte fühlen sich endlos an, wenn er sich in Edwards Liebe ertränken kann.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Jasper Hale





	miserable mornings (neverending nights)

**Author's Note:**

> entstanden für den [foreverland adventskranz 2014](https://my-glitterfee.livejournal.com/119051.html)
> 
> **CN: Blut, Fremdgehen, (referenzierter) Sex**   
> 

_miserable mornings  
_ _neverending nights_

[[#_1584](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=267830#t267830)]

Jeden Morgen, wenn er aus Edwards Wohnung kommt, fühlt er sich erbärmlich. Jedes Mal, wenn er nach draußen geht und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sieht, fühlt er sich erbärmlich. Jedes Mal, wenn er Edward hinter sich zurücklässt und zu Alice geht, fühlt er sich erbärmlich. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihr fremd gegangen ist und sich reuevoll in seinem Bett verkriechen will, obwohl er weiß, dass er es bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit wieder machen wird, fühlt er sich erbärmlich.

( _Was hast Du denn?_ , fragt er und greift nach Jaspers Händen. _Du weißt doch, dass wir das nicht machen müssen._ Sie starren sich einen Moment an, aber Jasper kann nicht antworten, weil er von den vielen Gefühlen in Edwards Augen überwältigt ist und lieber seine Hand in seinen Haaren vergräbt. Die Nächte fühlen sich endlos an, wenn er sich in Edwards Liebe ertränken kann.)

Wenn er die Straßenbahn nach Hause nimmt und sich vornimmt, nie wieder schwach zu werden, nur weil Edward ihn anruft ( _Bella ist nicht zuhause_ , mehr sagt er nicht) und er die Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme hören kann, fühlt er sich erbärmlich. Jedes Mal aufs Neue fühlt er sich erbärmlich, weil er sich selbst nicht eine Sekunde etwas vormachen kann, genauso wie jeder Fremde ihm ansehen kann, dass er einen walk of shame hinter sich bringt, auch wenn er kein verlaufenes oder verschmiertes Make-up im Gesicht hat, hochhackige Schuhe in der Hand trägt oder so aussieht, als habe er am Vorabend zu viel getrunken.

( _Du kannst für immer hier bleiben_ , sagt Edward und haucht ihm Todesküsse in den Nacken, sodass Jasper eine Gänsehaut bekommt.  
_Das hier muss niemals enden_ , sagt er und schiebt seine Hände über Jaspers Augen. _Stell Dir nur vor, wie schön das wäre. Wir beide und das für immer und ewig zusammen. Ohne Ende._  
Und Jasper stellt es sich vor. Stellt es sich genauso wunderschön wie die endlosen Nächte mit ihm vor.)

Am erbärmlichsten fühlt Jasper sich dann, wenn er bei sich und Alice zuhause die Tür aufsperrt und ihm der Duft von frischem Brot und Kaffee in die Nase steigt. Wie kann Alice nur so liebevoll und wunderbar und unwissend sein, sodass Jasper sich wie der schlimmste Mensch auf Erden fühlt, der jede Armseligkeit verdient hat, die ihm widerfährt?  
Und beinahe noch erbärmlicher fühlt er sich dann, wenn sie ihm zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Lippen haucht, bevor sie ihm voll Zuneigung und Sorge eine große, dampfende Tasse Kaffees vor die Nase stellt, weil sie findet, dass er _zu blass_ aussieht.

( _Wir könnten einfach zusammen abhauen und Alice und Bella hinter uns lassen_ , schlägt Edward vor, als stünde es tatsächlich zur Debatte. So als bestünde tatsächlich die Chance, zusammen zu sein, ohne irgendjemanden zu verletzen, der überhaupt nicht verletzt werden sollte. Aber in ihren nie enden sollenden Endlosnächten ist es ihnen egal und sie stellen sich vor, wie sie zusammen ins Auto steigen und einfach weg fahren. Weg fahren und nie wiederkommen.)

Wenn Alice ihn dann allein lässt, weil sie mit Rosalie verabredet ist, suhlt er sich in seinem Selbstmitleid, weil er das nun einmal am besten kann. (Er kann sich nicht ernsthaft dazu entschließen, niemals wieder zu Edward zu gehen, wenn der ihn anrufen sollte. Und er kann sich genauso wenig von Alice trennen, weil sie seine beste Freundin und Seelenverwandte ist. Wer rechnet schon damit, dass Seelenverwandte nicht der perfekte Partner sein müssen? Jasper nicht. Und Alice noch viel weniger.)

(Edward und Jasper schweigen, weil sie das zusammen am besten können. Weil ihre ineinander verschlungenen Finger eine ganz eindeutige Sprache sprechen. Und weil keiner von ihnen wirklich reden muss. Manchmal wollen sie es nur einfach. Weil die Stimme des anderen so angenehm ist und weil sie sich eigentlich gern miteinander unterhalten, auch wenn sie es gar nicht nötig haben. Weil endlose Nächte durch Schweigen noch endloser werden.)

Immer wieder stellt er das heiße Wasser der Dusche an, weil er hofft, die Schuld von sich wegspülen zu können. Aber das einzige, das er außer Wasser und Seife im Ausguss versickern sieht, ist das Blut, das aus den roten Kratzspuren auf seinem Körper, die Edward ihm verpasst hat, austritt.  
Er versteht nicht, wie Alice es nicht bemerken kann, aber dann fällt ihm wieder ein, dass sie so und so keinen Sex mehr haben, seit sie so viel arbeitet, und dass es keinen Unterschied machen würde. Sie würde nicht fragen, sie würde warten, bis er ihr die Wahrheit von sich aus erzählt. Und das würde Jasper nie tun.  
Und das lässt ihn sich noch so viel erbärmlicher fühlen, dass ihm kein Wort mehr dafür einfällt, das es treffend beschreiben würde.

( _Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich._ Endlose Nächte.)

 _Du bist schlecht, Jasper, und eigentlich hast du das alles hier gar nicht verdient._ Erbärmliche Morgen.


End file.
